


Rough

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accents, Dom Rowena MacLeod, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Roughness, Scratching, Shoving, pushing, shirt ripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena gets rough with reader. Inspired by the promo for 13x19.





	Rough

It was no secret that Rowena was sexy when she was angry. She had taken advantage of the fact, purposely amping it up ever since you'd admitted to her how much her taking control and shouting in your face turned you on.

Pissing her off had, at this point, become a sort of a hobby for you. Not that she needed an incentive; the tiny witch was proud of her temper that had been as fiery as the color of her hair.

That didn't mean you had any less fun riling her up.

Rowena slammed the bedroom door behind her with incredible force – how had it not shattered? Going by the sound of the impact alone, the hinges should have at least loosened – and shoved you against the wall. You hissed as your back slapped against the hard surface. Pain instantly melted into pleasure, overflowing your body like a splash of cold water drenching you from head to toe. It was times like this that made you wonder if you could come from her roughing you up alone. You made a mental note to ask her to test that theory sometime later.

Her eyes stared into yours, the serene forest you'd gotten accustomed to seeing replaced by a green fire, burning bright and hot, searing straight into your soul, into your very core. Despite being fully clothed, you felt exposed under the intensity of her gaze. Rowena had a way of making you feel vulnerable with nothing but a look. Had it been someone else, you would have been scared. With her, it was a turn on. There was something alluring about someone having that much power over you – someone you trusted with your life, someone you knew would not abuse it.

"You call this taking charge?" You let out a mocking chuckle, eyes never leaving hers. No better way to piss someone off than to look them straight in the eyes while making fun of them.

Rowena's hand shot up to your neck. Fingers curled around it, perfectly manicured blood-red nails digging into the skin with enough force to leave bruises. For someone so tiny and delicate, she was surprisingly strong. You pitied the enemies who found themselves on the receiving end of her fury.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you,  _dear,_ _"_  Rowena said, hissing out the endearment threateningly.

You took a small gasp of breath, then laughed. "Or what?"

"You don't want to make me angry."

She leaned closer, her breath dancing over your face like a cool caress. You shivered, the familiar heat rushing through your veins and settling down in coils between your legs. Rowena's lips curled into a smirk. Having grown familiar with your body over the years, she knew how much she affected you. A bit of roughness and a few words spoken in her accent, and you were all hers. A puppet with no will of your own, depending on her to pull your strings.

"I think you're all talk," you said.

Rowena's nails dug deeper into your skin. Tiny specks of pain shot through you like sparks of electricity, and you gasped softly. Something warm dripped down your neck. You didn't have to look down to know that it was blood.

"That had better not ruin my shirt," you warned.

Rowena's eyes narrowed, then a mischievous glint sparked in them, matching the wickedness of her smirk. She released your neck, dragging her bloodied nails across your skin as she did so. You stumbled forward and took a few deep breaths, palms pressing into the wall for support.

Your relief was short lasted as you found yourself against the wall again. Rowena made sure to sink her nails into your chest. She trailed them down, pain burning red in their wake, thin lines blossoming behind them over the previously untarnished skin.

Every tug elicited a hiss; you did your best to keep them to a minimum, to stay as quiet as possible. Had it been up to you, you would have stayed silent. But your traitorous body had other plans. Rowena's smirk widened as her fingers reached the neckline of your shirt. They curled around the fabric, and you breathed out. The marks she'd left stung, as if hundreds of ants bit at your skin all at once, their venom pure fire. Your knees wobbled, remaining standing on your feet a struggle you'd intended to win. The game had only started. It was too early for Rowena to claim her victory.

Suddenly, her arms parted – and so did your shirt. Firmly holding onto it, Rowena ripped it in half, exposing your naked breasts. A shiver shot through your body, hairs on the back of your neck and down your back rising straight like a hedgehog's spines, sharp and pointy.

"Bitch–"

Rowena cut you off by pressing her lips to yours. Her kiss was magic, rough but sweet, just the way you liked. You stood still, not daring to make a move to break the rush merely feeling her on you inflicted upon you. Instead, you closed your eyes and gave in. You were hers to do what she pleased with, hers to manhandle and bruise and use any way she saw fit.

A whine broke from your mouth as the sensation suddenly ceased. You looked at Rowena, another rush of delight washing over your body at the sight of purple glowing in her eyes. Threatening. Dangerous. Sexy.

"Damn," you muttered, your own lips forming a smirk.

Rowena smiled. Then her hand moved up, tiny fingers pressing into your chin and holding your head in place as the violet lightning of her eyes met the anticipation of yours.

"Still doubting my leadership skills?" she asked, accent thick around each and every word. That alone was enough to turn your legs to jelly.

"I don't know," you teased. "It's an improvement, but… eh."

"You've seen nothing yet, darling."

You gulped. As if you weren't already excited enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely editor OswinTheStrange.
> 
> Also, huge thanks to royalrowena (ed_geins_tailor) for giving me ideas for this fic, brainstorming with me, and chatting with me to get me more inspired to write. You're a darling! ♥


End file.
